Legion
by Fallen-Devil-13
Summary: It's just a random combination of the animes/mangas that I have read and seen. It also includes my own home made character.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

Ren was sleeping with his head resting on his desk listening to Shaine's MP3 player. Mr. Kayami just started role call for class. "Tezuka." There was no answer. "Tezuka, Ren?" Shaine nudged Ren to wake him up.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said as Shaine giggled.

"Alright." Mr. Kayami said. "Tezuka, Shaine?"

"Right here." Shaine said opening a book she had just pulled out of her backpack. The teacher finished up with role call and class began.

SHAINE POV

I felt a tap on my back and reached back to take the note from Ren. I opened it in my book and read it. '_Damn it, another boring teacher. So, like anyone in the class sis? Isn't that your buddy Ginji in the front next to Aoi and Syusuke?_' I smiled and wrote him back. I put it on his desk and I heard him open it. I heard him chuckle then fold up the paper. The bell rang to end the class for next hour. I stood and looked down at Ren who had fallen back to sleep. I leaned down and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes slowly.

"What the hell?" he asked. "Don't wake me up like that!"

"Time for P.E." I said pushing hi out of his chair making him fall to the floor. I walked to the door and he got up and followed me. "Actually we have a field trip to the race track for class today."

"Track?" he responded a bit confused.

"Cycles. You know that round thing made like a road and you ride cycles on it." I respond mockingly. "Our class is going with class 3-C to the track. Rei, Kiriya, and I already have our bikes there. Everyone else who wants to try can rent a bike from the track."

"Which track?" he asked.

"Shinjuku." I replied going out to the bus.

"Good my bike is there." He said with a smile.

"Ah the little boy has a bike!" Momo said coming up behind us.

"That's more than you!" Ren bit back.

"Easy, easy, just a joke." Momo said with a nervous smile holding his hands up in defense. Ren growled at him till a book hit the back of his head. He turned to see our older brother Kunimitsu.

"Behave." Mitsu said walking past and getting on the bus.

"I thought he was in 3-A." Ren said.

"What no way he's in 3-C." I said.

"Shaine?" a voice said behind me. I turned to see Rei and Aoi.

"Hey guys!" I said with a smile. "I plan to smoke you two today."

"Did you get your bike fixed then?" Aoi asked.

"Syusuke made me a new one." I said looking around.

"He just got on the bus." Rei said. I looked at him. "What you're looking for Syusuke right?"

"Huh? Oh no I'm looking for Karl. Isn't he in 3-C?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I didn't see him in home room." Rei said. I sighed and lowered my head. "Hey now don't get depressed about it! Maybe he's meeting us at the track. He is the owner of it after all."

"Yeah, maybe." I said softly.

"Alright everyone load up!" Ms. Shiba said to those of as not on the bus. I climbed on and sat next to Mitsu since Syusuke was sitting next to Ren.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Mitsu asked not looking away from his book.

"We aren't dating." I said opening my book. Kunimitsu glanced at me.

"No he just takes you out to fancy restaurants and movies almost every night." Mitsu said returning to his book.

"What about you Mr. Never-home-always-out with Ban?" I tease.

"Leave my guy out of this we are talking about you." Mitsu said turning the page.

"Then there is Ren and Nana. He isn't the same since they broke up." I said glancing at Ren.

"Stop changing the subject. Where is Karl?" Kunimitsu said closing his book.

"I don't know." I said softly. Mitsu put his arm around me and hugged me.

"He'll be there. Besides don't' you have a race to train for? This is great, extra practice." Mitsu said and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah and a tennis match the day after that." I said placing a hand over my eyes.

"Hey take it easy on yourself Captain." Momo said turning around in his seat infront of us. "You're in singles one chances of us getting to that match is slim. You're just there to watch on the bench."

"Shut up!" Mitsu said pushing Momo back around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

SHAINE POV

We got to the track and all loaded off the bus. "Alright." Ms. Shiba said. "So most of you haven't been to a racetrack but…" she trailed off as Karl stepped forward.

"Shaine , Rei, Ren, and Aoi come with me." Karl said. We followed him to the locker room and got into our cycle clothes. I was the last one to leave the locker room so Karl came into check on me. "You ok?" he asked walking over to where I sat on the bench.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." I said a bit quieter than normal. He sat down next to me and put his hand on my knee.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"My new Captain position on the tennis team." I said.

'ALL RACERS REPORT TO THE TRACK. ALL AUDIENCE REPORT TO THE SEATS.'

"That's our cue." I said and put my helmet on. I left the locker room and walked over to the bikes. Rei, Aoi, and Ren were already there in their uniforms.

"What took you so long?" Aoi said glancing at Karl. I didn't answer and just got on my bike and headed for the starting line. They all followed me and lined up.

'**ALL RIGHT STUDENTS. AS YOU CAN GUESS THESE ARE YOUR CLASSMATES. IN THE BLACK AND SILVER ON THE BLACKFIRE CYCLE IS SHAINE. IN THE BLUE AND RED ON THE ICE CYCLE IS REI. IN THE GREEN AND WHITE ON THE FOREST CYCLE IS AOI. AND FINALLY ON THE SHADOW IN THE ORANGE AND BLACK IS REN. NOW TO KARL FOR THE START.'**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

REN POV

Karl walked up a platform with flags. A green flag was held up and we reved our engines. It lowered and we took off. As usual Shaine took the lead from 4th but I'm called Shadow for a reason. Her and I work as a team. I pulled up behind her in her shadow. "Hey Ren." Her voice said over my helmet radio.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you gunna move away to go with the band?" she asked me.

"How did you know they were leaving?" I asked.

"Naoki told me." She said.

"No I'm not. I won't leave you. Plus I don't want to be near Nana anymore." I replied shifting gears. We came to the first corner and I saw her do her specialty of the close turn. Her foot was only an inch from the track as she turned on the inside. Rei tried to rush past me but I cut him off.

"You ok with always coming in second Ren?" Rei asked over the radio.

"Better then 3rd." I laughed at him. We came to the 2nd turn and Shaine went to do her turn again except this time her foot caught on the pavement. Her bike spun off the track onto the inside court. As she slid the bike fell on her and pulled her with it. "SHAINE!" I yelled. The crowd was quiet. I rode over to her with Rei and Aoi behind me. Karl was running over to her with Frey and Touya behind him. I jumped off my bike and picked her's off of her leg. "Shaine?" I lifted her up so she was sitting up against my leg. Frey and Touya knelt infront of her. Touya looked at her leg.

"It's not broken." He said setting her leg gently on the ground. Shaine was gripping onto my hand and biting her lip. Her abnormally large fangs where cutting into her lip.

"Shaine." I said softly running my other hand on her back. She relaxed to my touch and my soft voice as I said it was ok. She closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

"So you two are twins?" Frey asked. I looked at him curiously. "No one else would be able to make her calm down."

"Is she alright." Aoi asked.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Frey said. "Her leg will need stitches and quick." Touya took out his cell phone and dialed.

"Yes I need a patient picked up at Shinjuku Race Track." Touya said. "I don't give a damn get over here ASAP!" he hung up the phone and turned to me. "You and Kunimitsu can ride in the ambulance. Anyone else will have to follow. Frey I want you in the back with her. Hook up the IV for fluids and pain killers quickly while he is still holding her so she doesn't wake up to pain. Try to stop the blood as much as you can."

"Of course Touya but what about you?" Frey said already wiping off some of the blood. He had already cut away most of her pants leg with a knife.

"I'm going to go on ahead and get everything ready." Touya said and started running from the parking lot. The ambulance arrived and everyone did as they where told. Shaine had and IV put into her wrist then the fluids and pain killers where fed down the tube. They layed her on a stretcher and onto the ambulance. Kunimitsu and I climbed in and sat to either side of her. I set a hand on her forehead and the other she held. Frey sat down by her leg and used wet cloths to get rid of the blood while we drove. The rest of the students loaded the bus and followed the ambulance to the hospital.


End file.
